


The wolf pack

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Abby and Jed discuss there direwolves
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Collections: Anonymous





	The wolf pack

Abby walk along the hall with her direwolf xaia a large white and gray direwolf bitch that followed Abby everywhere she goes.

Jed meanwhile was in his office looking over his paper work his direwolf storm was asleep near Jed's desk making sure his master was safe. a direwolf gray and white with a hint of blue fur on his back. They was a knock on the door and Abby walked in.

"Abby said Jed kissing her on the cheek storm licked xaia in a form of affection . Abby look down at storm " who's a good boy said Abby rubbing storm's belly.

" I swear They getting bigger everyday. 

Jed remember the day Leo find the direwolf pups near there mom's corpse Leo was about to kill them but jed had begged him to stop. They was five direwolf puppies. one each for the bartletts family . 

Zoe's direwolf was a large white female with icey blue eyes name snow she would growl and bark at Charlie and try to bite his hand but that was because Zoe Had been kidnapped and ever since then snow became very protective of her.

Eleanor's direwolf was a male name Xander he a muddy brown colour fur with dark eyes. Ellie would bring Xander to her studies .

Elizabeth's direwolf was also a male completely black fur and purple eyes name midnight Annie love him from the moment he was a puppy midnight would sleep on Annie's bed.

"They grow said Jed just like children . 


End file.
